


Stay with Me

by at5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, SuperCorp, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at5/pseuds/at5
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a while. Lena moves to National City and now is renaming the company. What would have happened if Corben didn't miss?





	Stay with Me

Lena lays on her bed staring out at the person next to her. Her amazing girlfriend Kara Danvers. She doesn't know how she got so lucky to be with this amazing woman. Kara has made this whole transition so much easier for Lena, with moving to a new city not knowing anyone to meeting the woman she sees herself spending the rest of her life with. Kara has given her a family she never thought she would have after the Lex incident. 

Lena moves her hand from Kara's waist to her cheek slowly admiring her beauty and trying to slowly wake her from dreams. 

"Kara, sweetheart. Its time to get up we have to go to work" Lena says slowly rousing Kara from sleep.

"Don't wanna" Kara replies sluggishly pulling Lena towards her and connecting their bodies. 

"I cant make you pancakes unless you let go of me" Lena says knowing that will be the trick to waking her sleeping girlfriend.

"You said food" Kara says shooting out from bed staring down at Lena. She notices what Lena did to get her up and starts giving her a dopey morning smile. " Hey, not fair" Kara says positioning her body so the Lena is below her. She lowers her body so that she can close the gap between their lips giving her a good morning kiss.

"Well I am a Luthor" Lena says breaking the kiss apart and bringing her arms around Kara's shoulder smiling at her. "But if we stay here I'm not going to be able to make your breakfast and I know how hungry you get because of your super duties" Lena says in a loving tone at her.

"Haha. You are so funny" Kara says in a sarcastic tone giving Lena a quick peck on the lips before she gets off of Lena and out of the bed.

"I'll take a quick shower then we can have breakfast" Kara says heading toward the bathroom

"Alright hurry because we need to leave in an hour" Lena says making her way into the kitchen to start their day.

[At Renaming Ceremony]

"You nervous?" Kara asks taking Lena's hand as they walk toward the stage.

"No. Okay, maybe a little bit. I just don't want anything to go wrong" Lena says after Kara gives her a knowing smirk about her lie.

"You know I'm going to be here the whole time watching over you and the whole ceremony and Alex and the DEO will be here to making sure nothing goes wrong" Kara says turning Lena to face her.

"Yeah I know" Lena says pulling Kara in for the comfort and security she gives her.

"It's going to be alright" Kara says her voice muffled a little bit from Lena's head as she holds her girlfriend tightly.

As it turns out the ceremony does not go okay. Lex sent an assassin to kill Lena while she was giving her speech. He sets bombs in the new LCorp building to blow it up, but thankfully Kara is there to save it. Lena's podium is also set with explosives, but she manages to narrowly avoid them by jumping off the stage.

She runs toward the place she knew Alex was going to be at in case something went wrong. Not paying attention to where she was going she runs into a police officer. Unknowing to her that's the man that was hired to kill her.

"Oh, thank god Officer" Lena says with a relieved expression that all changes when she sees the smirk on his face as he steps back from her and pulls out his gun.

"Lex sends his regards" The officer says pulling the trigger and then suddenly Alex is there kicking the gun away from him and fighting him off.  
Alex starts fighting him throwing punches and kicks, but he is good so its harder than she thought it would be. She misses a kick and he catches her off guard pulling Alex's own gun from her holster and putting her in a choke hold as Kara approaches the scene after hearing Lena's elevated heartbeat.

"Let her go" Kara says with all the authority she can muster.

"I'm not so sure you are the one that is giving orders right now" The officer said

Out of nowhere, 3 gunshots are heard. The officer falls down to the ground shot in the back. Blood pooling around his dead body. Behind him stands Lena holding the gun that was dropped at the beginning of the altercation.

Kara smiles at her girlfriend about to approach her. The smiler on her face drops as she looks at Lena's bloodied hand on her stomach. Her knees give out and she's about to fall to the ground, but kara catches her before her knees hit

"NoNoNoNoNo. Lena baby look at me. Hey, look at me I'm going to get you help please stay with me. Lena keep your eyes open okay don't close them baby" Kara says while applying pressure and x-raying Lena's abdomen.

"Ahhhhh" Lena whimpers out as Kara applies pressure to the gunshot wound. "It hurts" she says as tears stream down her face.

"Kara take her to the DEO now!" Alex says while calling in to tell Dr.Hamilton about Lena's injury.

"Lena baby stay with me okay. I'm going to fix it okay baby stay with me. Don't close your eyes" Kara says while lifting Lena into her arms and flying her to the DEO as fast as she can.

"Kara, I love you" Lena says softly as her eyes start to close.  
Kara hears Lena and sees her eyes start to close. Flying faster than she thought she sees the DEO approaching as she hears Lena's heart stop beating.

"Hey Lena we are here I need you to open your eyes. SOMEONE HELP!!!" Kara yells as soon as she stumbles into the DEO. She sees the gurney and doctor Hamilton and sets Lena down on it"

"I don't have a heartbeat charge the paddles to 200" Doctor Hamilton tells her staff.

"Clear" She yells as Lena's back jumps off the gurney when she gets shocked.

"Please don't leave me baby. I need you. I love you" Kara say while falling down to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Her Lena is dead because she couldn't keep her promise that she would be okay. She didn't keep her promise again. First with Kal and now Lena. She cant do this without her.

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep. The heart monitor starts beating again as Lena's heart starts again.

"LETS GO PEOPLE. O.R 1" Dr. Hamilton says while wheeling Lena to the operating room.

"Stay with me Lena this girl needs you" Dr. Hamilton says so quietly Kara doesn't even hear her

"Where is she. Did they take her to the operating room yet" Alex bursts in the DEO frantically looking around for Lena and her sister. She stops as soon as she sees Kara on her knees, her eyes holding no emotion looking more broken than when she came to earth after Kryptons explosion.

"Kara sweetheart. Wheres Lena?" She approaches her sister and sees what a mess she is. Kara has blood all over her suit and hands. Lena's blood she remembers. The love of your sister's life could be dead right now and you don't know. You go to the nearest nurse and ask about Lena's condition. They tell you shes in surgery and they won't know any more until they take the bullet out. A weight lift from your chest knowing she's not dead.

"Please.Please.Please, Rao, don't do this to me again" You hear Kara quietly repeating to herself over and over again while she holds her hands together to her chest quietly sobbing to herself.

"Kara shes not dead shes in surgery okay? Shes strong she'll make it. Let's get you cleaned up" Alex says putting a hand on her sister's shoulder startling her from her zoned out state.

"Alex?" Kara says looking up at her sister from the floor. She jumps up and latches on to her sister as tight as she can without hurting her.

"I know. I know" She soothes her sister as she cries on her shoulder.

"Let's get you cleaned up alright? she asks  
Nodding her head Kara follows her sister into the locker room to get cleaned up.

[5 hours later]

They sit in the waiting area patiently expecting news any second. Dr.Hamilton walks through the double doors and Kara is up faster than lightning in front of her waiting for the results of the surgery.

"We almost lost her twice in the OR but she's tough. She's going to be okay" She says smiling at Kara.  
Kara's eyes fill with tears but this time they are happy tears and the weight on her chest has been lifted. "Can I go see her?" She asks.

"Go ahead. She should wake up anytime now" Dr. Hamilton says  
Alex stands up and approaches Dr.Hamilton with a grateful smile. At first, she was skeptical about Lena, but once she got to know her she realized she's nothing like her family. Now she thinks of Lena like another sister.

"Thank you for everything" She says to Dr.Hamilton

"It's my job, Agent Danvers"

"I don't think she would of have survived this if Lena didn't make it" Alex replies sadly

"Let's make sure it doesn't get that serious again. Take care of them Alex they are meant to be" Dr. Hamilton says

"I know. Thanks again" She says giving her a thankful smile

[In Lenas Room] 

Kara approaches Lena's bed. She seems so small in that huge bed and shes paler than normal. All the tubes connecting her to the machines and the breathing mask on her face. Its kills Kara knowing that she could have stopped this if she would of have been faster or paid more attention.

"You know it's not your fault" The raspy voice from the mask tells her.

"Oh god, Lena. Baby. I'm so glad you are okay. You scared me so much" Kara says while holding Lena's hand.

"I love you" Lena says to Kara slowly opening her eyes.

"I love you too" Kara says with tears in her eyes putting her forehead to Lena's


End file.
